


The Time Mistress

by fighting_dementors



Series: Miraculous: The Times We Share [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :D, Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, I hope, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, and kudos makes me happy, please comment, read and review, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighting_dementors/pseuds/fighting_dementors
Summary: Book 1: Building BridgesWhen Emma, Dina and Jordan are sent back in time, the three Miraculous holders must find a way to help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawk Moth, get back to the future, and make sure the fabric of time itself doesn't rip apart.All in a day's work, as they say.





	The Time Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel au where Adrienette and Djwifi kids get sent back in time

21st May 2032

21:17

"Here kitty, kitty," the lady in copper teased. She smirked tauntingly as she surveyed the wreckage that surrounded her. In one hand, she held the static body of Ursula- her face still contorted in anger. In her other hand, she clutched the tiny, unconscious body of the Monarch. One forceful squeeze of her hand and he'd be a goner. Tigress whimpered. Hidden behind a mountain of cars (courtesy of Ursula), she felt the panic rise in her throat as she desperately searched for a way to defeat the Time Mistress. Or at the very least, get her friends back. She'd die before leaving them to save her own skin.

21:18

"Not so eager to play now, huh kitty?" mocked the Time Mistress. Tigress gulped. It had been a mistake to go behind her parents' back to try and take on the Time Mistress. Even without her time-bending abilities, she was a formidable opponent to fight.

21:19

"I'm giving you one last chance, kitty," came the Time Mistress's voice again, her teasing lilt replaced by a far more sinister tone, "Either you come out now, or you'll never see your friends again." Tigress felt her breath catch in her throat.

"One." _She couldn't do this._

"Two." _She couldn't do this._

"Three." Tigress leaped out of her hiding place in desperation, towards the source of her voice. Death be damned, she would either save her friends, or die trying. The sight of the Time Mistress standing in plain sight, grasping the useless bodies of her friends, only served to quell her fear and propel her forward, the Time Mistress just within tackling distance.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion. And perhaps it did. The Time Mistress grinned like a Cheshire cat, before stepping aside, unaffected. Before Tigress could even fully blink, she pointed her bronze wrist gauntlet and created a swirling blue portal, throwing Ursula and the Monarch into it. Tigress tried to stop her momentum but she was too slow. Everything was too slow. The Time Mistress grinned one final, maniacal smile, and then the wind rushed past her ears, and she couldn't tell the time anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! Please read and review!! Also please forgive me if it's not super high quality :') I hope you guys enjoy!! Please tell me if there are any mistakes and I will correct them !! Your help is appreciated :))
> 
> xx, fighting_dementors


End file.
